Vampire Lore
by silvergolddragon
Summary: read to find out because I'm not telling and this is a Mobiumshipping story once again but starts out Monarchshipping with a side of TxM [person gets a sneak peak at the next chapter if they can guess the pairing )] Yaoi and Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Lore

Chapter 1 Unwanted Reunion

A young woman breathed a sigh of relief when the palace, made of white stone and gold, gleamed ahead. "We're almost there." a young woman wearing a white and gold dress and headdress told her. The woman smiled. Just days before, she had fled from her own neighboring kingdom and her husband of 7 months. He had seemed so kind and showered her with affection and gifts after their arrangement. But after the wedding...the woman rubbed her belly. She had heard this Pharaoh was kind and would gladly accept her and her young due to the circumstance. She had stumbled upon the woman, Isis, in this city's square. She wasn't sure why but the woman had observed her begging for water and food, then approached her.

Isis took the expectant mother to the throne room doors and asked her to wait outside as she went in to ask the Pharaoh and his Queen for an audience. The minutes seemed like hours but at last, Isis returned and told her she was eagerly awaited. The woman followed. The room was huge. The floor was like a mirror with a red carpet down the middle. Musicians played harps and flutes or beat drums while beautiful men and women danced with fans, ribbons, or just on their own. Mai saw the little princess first. A beautiful little girl with teal hair. Mai noticed she had just one eye. The result of a foolish rebellion. Despite this, she seemed happy as she clapped and danced to the music herself. Next, her heart froze seeing the Pharaoh. She breathed again when she saw it was not the monster who had caused her trouble and called her ugly cruel names. He was deeply tanned and had muscle compared to the pale, lanky…"This is her?" a voice boomed. Everything halted. Mai then saw the Queen, and this time, she was ice cold. Glaring down from his throne, the man was feminine yet also masculine. He wore a cream tunic that came to above the knees. His arms, neck, wrists, and ankles decorated in gold while his feet encased in slippers. His crown matched his husband's though his shined with rubies rather than sapphires. "Remove your head scarf." the queen ordered. Mai gulped. The boy she had once been cruel to...was her only hope. She revealed her beautiful face and her blonde hair tumbled down like a waterfall making many men and a few women swoon. The Queen was not impressed however. He never was. His red eyes glanced down to her belly and turned soft and purple. He turned to Isis. "She carries a Halfling." Isis assured. Mai knew even carrying a baby was keeping her alive.

The Queen glanced back down at Mai eyes a swirling red and purple raising to his full height a couple inches shorter than the woman he was looking at walking with the grace of a cat down to the woman. he held his head high glaring at her the entire way down knowing the child would come early having already seen the signs "Isis take he to the birthing chambers she is not to leave that room at all until the child is one month old we will find a place for her kind when she is ready." The Queen ordered sternly sneering at Mai with pure hate his arms crossed over his body protective way.

Isis bowed. Her mate, Ishizu, helped her. Atem joined his queen. "So..." he purred. "She is the woman you told me of. How the mighty have fallen." he kissed his queen's hand. Yami smirked. Mai was given a comfortable room but no herbs to soothe her pain. One night, she woke from a troubled sleep to see the queen himself by her bedside. But it was not a kind gesture meant to offer comfort. The queen was weaving a dress for his little daughter. "Thank you...for your hospitality." Mai groaned.

"it is not me you should thank but your own actions that have lead you here away from your home and into mine if you had not the child I would have had the same things you had done to me on your own pathetic mortal body. I may no longer be human but I still bear the scars you have given me both mental and physical but be warned should you cross me or any of the rules you will regret meeting me for the rest of your soul's life in limbo." the Queen promised vanishing in a swirl of wind and darkness dress and all leaving the soon to be mother screaming in pain when something wet broke.

TBC

hey everyone so I'm officially out for the summer and I have only gotten one vote on the poll I had posted up two weeks ago I will be taking it down in a week from tomorrow so get your vote in if you want another story to go with this one.

R&R as always if you want more I want at least five reviews (one per reader) other wise you'll have to wait until Saturday for the next update

See ya l8ter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Birth

The birth was hard. Mahad, head magician and advisor, had to be called in. After several long hours, Mai screamed as the baby made his grand debut as the first stars began to appear in the sky. The king and queen were called in. Mahad wiped his sweaty brow. "I haven't seen this in decades." he said holding the tiniest bundle in a lavender blanket. "The baby is both sexes. He's lucky to have vampire blood or he might not have survived." He carried the baby to Mai to let the baby feed. "No." The queen snapped and held out his hands. "He must nurse." Mahad argued. "He needs all the milk he can get."

"I can use my milk I have had plenty to spare my body won't stop making it any time soon." the queen argued his arms still extended in a 'give hither' fashion leaving Mahad no choice in the matter giving the Queen the child. loving purple eyes took over the queens usually red ones cooing at the child with short puffed tri colored hair so much like his own "I won't let anything happen to Little one." the queen cooed in a whisper sitting in a rocking chair in the far corner away from Mai feeding the child his mother's milk. smiling at the feeling of being suckled once more the queen relaxed knowing his daughter was too old to take anymore of her mother's milk saddening him slightly. having been born a few years ago she grew fast like all the other children only knowing the happiness in life. falling into a light sleep while holding the child the King chuckled at his Queen taking the child from his Queen's arms and handing him to Mai.

The baby started crying and wailing instantly waking the queen who took him back. "Perhaps we should put his crib in our chambers until he grows and becomes stronger." the king suggested. He knew his 'wife' had been longing for another child. Timaeus would become an adult upon her 13th year. All children with vampiric blood, full or half, went through a Transition at that age. They would grow rapidly over the course of a few weeks and then freeze in time at 18. "I know you want him close." he whispered to his love.

"Yes I really do Ate I want him with us like a second child not near this ungrateful woman who treated me like dirt because of my blood and body." Atem heard Yami whisper embracing his 'wife' having found him almost beaten to an inch of his life deep in one of the human churches that 'rehabilitated' vampires, Halflings, and humans alike from the sins of the 'Devil'. it took months for Atem to gain his mate's trust while healing him back to health seeing as Yami wasn't in good shape to change in would be in a lot of pain from the bones regenerating instantly in his once weak body. "the child will stay with us until you can prove yourself that you are like everyone else and you are no longer the spoiled ruler you were when my 'wife' last saw you." Atem spoke coldly to her guiding his mate and the child away from the chambers "Yugi your name is Yugi my son." Yami said loud enough for Mai to hear her heart plummeting to her stomach when she realized Yami was the child's unwilling father.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 An Early Gift

Timaeus looked up when her parents brought the baby to her room. She danced excitedly. She loved music and dancing as well as art. "Are we keeping him?" she asked hoping and praying they were. She had a lot of friends but no siblings. "He looks like a little doll." she observed holding him gently. "He's like a baby doll." The baby opened his eyes. Timaeus gasped. "Look! He has amethysts for eyes!" The adults laughed as their daughter cooed over the baby. "Hmm..." Atem mused. "I just realized your birthday is just days away." he told his wife. Yami didn't actually know his true date of birth as he spent his whole life before Atem in that hell. Therefore, they considered the day Yami was rescued and given a better life his 'birthday'. "I'd say our new son is the perfect gift, wouldn't you, my beautiful Moon?"

Yami smiled and nodded tiredly completely relaxed having not been sleeping alright since Mai had entered the palace. Often sleep walking in a nightmare with Atem having to tie him up so not to hurt himself especially when Timaeus tried to wake him and got hurt from him fighting back. "Timaeus can I have Yugi please?" The girl nodded giving Yami his son with said Queen frowning "my Sun do you accept my son from another before you into our family?" Yami asked the King.

"yes. That was not your choice and she will be placed in a brothel if you agree. I am Yugi's father and you his mother."

"she deserves whatever you decide Atem. Now my little Cloud can you find me some old clothes you can't fit in and my needles I need to make some clothes for your baby brother." Yami asked his daughter who nodded running from the room to her own in search for an old faded purple dress her mother made when she was smaller. Yami sat down in a chair holding Yugi close to his now bare chest to eat Atem holding his shoulders needing the taunt muscles into relaxation. "Thank you Até you are the best thing that could have happened in my life." Humming in agreement Atem kissed his sleepy wife smiling softly to the curious eyes of their new child.

"moon, he smells like you. If we find he is a match to be our mate, may I take him as a bride? Can he be the star of our life?"

Yami nodded brushing Yugi's golden fringe from his face who laughed when Yami touched his nose lightly. "your being rude our Star you can't stare at people."

"he's fallen in love with you, mama" Timaeus said. "I don't mind if he stares at me. I feel loved and happy." she smirked suddenly. "I'll make him mine one day and he'll stare only at me." she joked. Yami gave Yugi to Atem and tackled his daughter and launched his special ability: Tickle Attack! Timaeus laughed and tried to avoid the attack but it was no use. She yawned as Yami sang her to sleep and blew out the candles but let the fire to protect her from the cold, Egyptian air. they took the baby to their chambers and placed Yugi in Tima's old crib. Atem pulled their covers back and fluffed his wife's favorite pillows. He looked up to see Yami watching the baby sleep. "Darling, come to bed. I promise he will be there when you wake and you may spend all of tomorrow playing with him." Yami needed a day off from the affairs of the kingdom.

Waking early the next morning to a fussy Yugi, Atem chuckled at how Yami migrated to his spot settling back to sleep under the covers. "hush little one Mama's sleeping I'll get you some milk to eat." holding the bundle in his arms Yugi blinked raising his hand and pulling a golden bang from Atem's head tugging on it while giggling in delight at how fun it was until a bottle was held near his mouth. little hands grabbed the sides of it suckling lazily kicking his leg up every so often in contentment. Yami watched as Atem zoned out enjoying the smile spread across his husband's face knowing at first Atem never really help with Timaeus leaving Yami to take care of her while juggling his duties and classes for from basic reading magic and writing to fighting styles and arithmetic sometimes skipping both food and sleep for long periods of time just to fit everything in only for it to back fire one day when he started to lose more weight from the loss of sleep and food getting easily dizzy and fatigued to the point he had blacked out multiple times when he was alone. the last time he had blacked out he was horseback riding with Atem and from what Atem had told him he had fainted and almost fell off his horse had Atem not have stopped them both in time. Isis had then scolded him on taking care of his health and rearranged the schedule to make room for Yami to relax having developed a blood sugar condition that affected his body. if it bottomed out Yami would crash and faint from not enough food in his body but too much sugar also caused the same thing but put him in a week-long coma so his body could process the extra sugar.

"you've gotten better Ate." Yami commented standing up with slow movements holding to the bed post. Atem looked up guiltily. "I regret not being around Timaeus more and helping more. My father was the same with me... only I never saw him at all and I was left with multiple nannies and his concubines. I swore I'd be better a better man. Forgive me, my Moon. Tell me it's not too late for me. To be a better father this time."

"you've already learned that Ate though you did the hard way it was better than you having to lose me to my condition. you started being the father I knew you would be when Isis told you what was going on after that incident but it was my fault as well I should have told you my problems instead of lying to you that I was fine when I was not." Yami walked albeit slowly to his husband leaning against him to keep his balance having skipped some meals the last few days from worry. "Yami I think you should eat something before you crash again." Yami reluctantly nodded returning to the bed and a waited for the food Atem had sent for them both.

Atem at well. At least three helpings before a young woman in a trance was brought in. She had been caught trying to run away with stolen objects to steal from the palace and the punishment was her life. Yami stroked her hair as the drug given to her made her veins pump more blood. "Sweet Vivian. I expected more from her, Atem. More gratitude and respect. We can't allow such filth around. Certainly, not around our children." he said holding her face in both hands as if offering affection.

Yami spoke like a disappointed mother playing with the young woman's long black pin straight hair before biting into her neck drinking her dry spitting out some of her blood with disgust holding his belly from what was in her blood. "Ate burn her body she was an addict to the drug ring uh I think I'm going to puke." holding a hand to his mouth Atem helped his mate to the bath room watching him reach up the bad blood rubbing Yami's back while holding his hair "next time I want them tested for how clean the are first before they arrive here." Yami mumbled spread out against the cool limestone floor cooling his heated skin

Atem heard the baby whine and whimper. He brought him to Yami who smiled assuring. "I am here, little..." the baby held his fingers and made little sounds. Almost a tune. He seemed to give off a tiny glow. Yami gasped. "I...I feel so..." his complexion improved and his hair became more vibrant. His eyes bright. "Ooh, it's incredible!" Yami stood with the baby and for the first time, danced as gracefully as his daughter. "This child is a gift from the gods! Atem, let's have a ball to celebrate our new crown prince...or is he a princess?" Atem was amazed. Yami hadn't been up for a party in a while.

'A gift from the gods indeed to bring my Moon to such hopes of full healing.' Atem thought outwardly hugging his husband in joy while kissing the child of the forehead "a celebration for our little Prince our special little Star." Atem said kissing Yami deeply on the lips slipping his tongue inside mapping out Yami's mouth. Panting Yami leaned against Atem with joy and love shining in his purple eyes nuzzling Yugi's head the child lightly pushed with both hands and kicked with one leg causing Yami to become curious on why Yugi only moved with one leg.

"Atem ... Call Mahad and Isis." Yami said. He tickled the baby's left foot but he merely watched without reaction. Atem obeyed at once. Mahad and Isis examined the infant. "Besides a stunted growth, his leg is very weak. He'll need assistance in mobility. Otherwise, he is very healthy for being premature. He'll be very small in size and stature even in adulthood. I checked the woman and found Forbidden Fruit in her system which may be the cause." This drug was sweet like fruit but also illegal. It's was used by many humans to alter a vampire or halfling and convert them to 'humanity' when it only killed them from the inside out.

Yami held the child close to his chest it was the same drug they had experimented on him and others it caused so much pain to Yami seeing as it was used to treat his condition only making it worse and counteracting his human traits to the point his body was immune and would rejected the drug immediately. "Atem I want that woman clean of all drugs and she will be put in the generals' brothel at night she will work alone cleaning the halls until lights out two meals a day no more no less these are her punishments for her selfishness and vanity." Yami stated eyes a dark red with anger causing Yugi to whimper and wine in fright at how scary his mother looked when angry. And like a trance the anger faded with Yami rocking the now giggling and sleepy child in his arms while Atem slipped away to give the verdict to the court and the human woman already in the throne room.

"You said he seems have healing abilities?" Isis asked. "That's a rare ability and it may have saved him in the womb." She did a checkup on Yami. "You are healthier than ever before, my queen but I'm not sure if this is a permanent cure or if it's like medicine and must be regularly done." Yami didn't mind either way as long as he had Yugi nearby. He fell asleep with the baby nearby. The next morning, Mai was brought to the throne room. She was given potions and herbs to help her recover from childbirth quickly. She nearly cried seeing he princess playing with the newly announced prince. She was pushed to her knees. Yami smiled coldly. "T-thank you for the honor you have given to me. I do not deserve it." she said the line she had been given. "I live to serve and please my King and Queen for life."

Yami tilted his head to the guards letting them take the vile woman away to her new living quarters knowing she would never bother them again. Once she left arms wrapped around his waist and lips kissed his temple fuzzing the memory to a distant part of his mind while enhancing his memories on his family reflected by glazed over purple eyes. "Yami why don't you take the children out to the gardens I'll be sometime before I can join you why don't you show Timeaus some needle work so you can both make something for Yugi." Yami blinked dazed shaking his head then rubbing his eyes "Sorry love did you say something?" Yami asked confused on why he was in the throne room before remembering he came to get the children and take them outside "just reminding you to get something to eat before you go into the gardens with the children Habibi." Atem said helping Yami to stand "oh oops must of dozed in the meeting I'll see you in the gardens for lunch no ifs ands or buts you barely were able to comfort me when you were Prince you can make it up by at least letting the children see you during meals and when you're done with work Love." Yami said over his shoulder glaring playfully at the king before taking the children to the gardens to play in.

Yami stopped again and turned back. "The woman." he said. "We were here to see the punishment of the woman carried out." Something was helping him clear the cobwebs in his head safely allowing him to remember the past knowing it was just that: the past. "I told her what her fate would be if she crossed us. That's what this meeting was about."

Atem looked slightly surprised that the memory was coming back so quickly usually when he did this to help Yami move on it took months for it to resurface with no feeling at all. Someone was tampering with either his powers or his mate's mind itself 'could there be a traitor in the palace?'

He looked down at the baby in his daughter's arms. Yugi had caught Yami's hair and was petting it softly. Atem pushed the thought of a traitor from his mind. No. This was a Utopia. Who would dare betray them? No this...this must be something else. This was good for Yami. It was clearing his mind rather than resorting to shutting it down and blocking memories. Helping him let go. Atem watched Yami take the children not realizing at the time it was a mistake to disregard Mai and the thought of betrayal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 growing up.

When Yugi grew into a child, Mahad's prediction came true about him needing assistance. While he could stand easily enough, his left leg often betrayed him. His parents worried about him on stairs after the leg gave out and sent him tumbling down. He was also very sensitive to sunlight and wore veils when he went out. It was also clear his mood could change in seconds. A maid rushed to the throne room. Everyone at the meeting looked up stunned. Atem and Yami knew this trusted servant watched their kids and excused themselves to see what the problem was. "I..." the maid hesitated. "The prince..." she stopped them before they could race to rescue their Star. "He's fine! It's just that...he...he ripped the arm off his new teacher." The teacher came highly recommended. Yami was unsure of her strict ways but decided to give her a chance hoping she'd soften around his babies. She had taken them to the palace gardens to play after lessons. The royal parents rushed to the gardens to see their Healers attending the woman who cried and screamed. They found their daughter sitting by Yugi on their swing in the shade of a huge tree. Timaeus glared at the woman while Yugi played with his doll. "What happened?!" Atem roared to the healers. Then he took a closer look at his son. His red, burned face a Healer applied cream to. Yugi looked up. "Don't worry, Daddy. I fixed her. She'll be better now." he changed the doll's outfit. "She had a lapse in judgement is all when she called me a cripple and took my veil off in the sun. Silly thing." he sing-songed.

Yami went wide eyed remembering his first few years in captivity trying to settle both sides of his soul. Often, he ended up killing many of the monks and nuns that tried to come near him during his life in the cells of stone and darkness before he was given to Mai as a gift of prosperity locked in a gilded cage. "Yugi come here child." Yami called out to his son kneeling on the ground.

Yugi came over using the gold staff made just for him. He used a chair on outings or longer walks. "Yes, mama?" He thought a moment. "Am I in trouble?"

"no, you're not but I have a story to tell you and your sister. Will you allow me to tell it while we are here?" Yami asked placing Yugi on his lap while Timaeus curled up by his legs.

"is it sad?" Yugi asked. He didn't like to be sad it made him upset and want to take thinks apart.

"Yes and no in the beginning it will be but near the end it will be happier." Yami replied combing Yugi's hair with his fingers.

(Yami is telling them his past in a fairy tale way until they grow older and more aware on how the story plays out.)

They listened to the story. "I wouldn't make anyone die, mama. I just wanted her to hurt cause she has a dirty mouth." He said as Yami wiped his wet cheeks with a cloth.

"if she was like that than you could have come to me or your Father and told us you didn't like her. As for her dirty mouth, she will never speak again I promise she will never utter another word." Yami cooed rocking his son to a light sleep kissing Yugi on the forehead "I won't let you turn out like me my son I promise you, you will be the morning and evening star to guide you Father and sister into the light I am far too broken and unworthy of your light my little Star for I am the moon at its thinnest before total darkness." Yami whispered softly into the air having shifted his children to lay their heads on his lap also falling into a light sleep.

Yugi looked up. "Mama, the moon is my favorite thing in the sky. It makes me happy." Yami smiled. "I was born broke." Yugi reminded. "Me too!' Timaeus pointed to her scarred, empty eye. "I'll be broken to. It'll be fun. All of us together!" Atem came over. "And me?" he asked hopefully. "No!" Yugi said. "Daddy's perfect!" he said making his mother and sister laugh. Atem pouted and actually begged until they let him into the Broke Club after he admitted he often fell asleep in during meetings when a perfect king should always be alert and pay attention. A few years later, Timaeus came of age. It happened one night when she woke up crying as her body readjusted and shifted. After a few hours, she emerged not as a tomboyish teen... but a tomboyish woman with full b*** and curves. At the ceremony to celebrate her, she ignored the potential men in favor of talking with a beautiful Halfling named Mana. Her parents watched as if knowing something. Timaeus became frustrated again as Hermos once again pestered her for a dance. The teal-haired princess growled. "I'M FREAKING GAY!" She blurted out. Then blushed. She knew future kings and queen were expected to produce the new generation if possible. "Mother, Father..." she blushed as if afraid they'd be upset at her disdain for the handsome young men invited to the party.

Yami stood from his throne smiling a joyed filled smile "I had figured you were after all your father and I have influence on what you see as normal for a male to be pregnant, in this day and age, is few and far between but not unheard of and vice versa for the female generation that have taken lovers of the same gender. as for your outburst, I am not mad just slightly shocked you would erupt like your father on a bad day." Yami said laying a hand on his daughter's shoulder to settle her frazzled nerves.

Timaeus smiled then and wiped tears away. "Thank you, Mother! I am a daddy's girl after all." She always had been just like Atem. She adopted his mannerisms from the way he ate to the way he sat. "I'm going to be a Dom just like Dad." she glanced back at Mana. She was the result of a r*** on a vampire that had been captured by a human as an exotic pet. The girl's mother had died in childbirth upon being brought to the palace and Mana had been raised by none other than Mahad after sensing magical talent. She had come of age a month ago. "Mom...um..." Timaeus took Mana's hand as if asking for his blessing. "Me and Mana..." Yami motioned his husband over and both gave Mana a kiss to each cheek: the traditional sign that she was accepted as a suitable mate and the engagement was sealed. Yugi was happy for his sister as he loved Mana as a sister as well. Mai was offering drinks to the guests and several nobles had made 'dates' with her that night. She caught the queen's eye. Yami glared at her and turned up his nose as if indicating she was trash before pulling Yugi into a dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

WARNING: monarchshipping lemon later in chapter skip bold parentheses

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi shot up in bed screaming and sweating. As if by magic, the torches in his room roared to life and his trusted handmaidens rushed in followed by his parents whose room was adjacent to his own as he had night terrors and would fall out of bed sometimes. "Mama! Daddy!" he cried and hugged them when he was calmer. Then he said. "You're here! You're really here!" Strange.

"Yugi what's wrong baby?" Yami asked his frightened son worried for Yugi's mental state.

"I had a dream, Mama. I was alone in a city. A weird city. The ground was hard and not made of dirt. The buildings were taller than the palace and... the people were dressed so strangely. The sun was hurting my skin badly. And I was calling for you and you never...you never came for me. Everyone started laughing." he related after they had lowered the wooden walls surrounding the bed designed to keep Yugi from falling out of bed and hurting himself and had sat on either side of him to offer their love and comfort. Yami held him while Atem bathed his damp skin with a cloth from the basin of water beside the bed as Rebecca, Yugi's personal servant, waited with a fresh nightgown.

"hush my Star and just listen to my voice

I hear your voice on the wind

And I here you call out my name

'Listen my child', you say to me

'I am the voice of your history

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call and I'll set you free'

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the future

Bring me your peace

Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice of the future

I am the voice

I am the voice

I am the voice

I am the voice"

Yami sung to his son calming him down while Atem joined in both soothing their son back to sleep Yugi fell into peaceful sleep as he was redressed and the servants dismissed. "What place was he describing?" Yami questioned. "There's no such city...is there?"

"not in this era of time there isn't I should know I have lived eons since man was created and have seen what they had built with time I won't be surprised if Yugi was seeing glimpses of events that are being set in motion before our own eyes." Atem said having been one of the original vampires created into existence long before man walked the earth. "Wait...so he was seeing himself alone? Without us and Timaeus?" That scared Yami. In his innocence, Yugi had swore he'd never leave Yami. That he wanted to marry him and Daddy and...damn it! Yami wanted nothing more! Atem kissed his wife and swore they would never part. This made Yami feel much better. His husband was a wise man and would protect them all. Time passed again and soon, Yugi's Transition was fast approaching. He felt the tingling he'd heard of in lessons and from his sister but he also knew it could be different for each person. Some people felt intense pain, some felt ill...he'd even known a man to fall into a coma! Yugi was excited though regardless. "Will I be tall like you and Daddy?" he asked his mother as he painted while Yami sewed a new cape for his husband after his favorite had torn during a fight to fend off a band of thieves. "Will I get a better leg?"

Yami froze when Yugi mentioned his leg knowing there was a cure but the truths it would insure on the young one he did not know what his son would think when he finds out Mai is his true Mother and he himself his true Father. "you will be at least three inches shorter or taller than me but you will not pass your father in height. but your leg will have to wait until you are fully changed."

"I don't want to be taller than you, Mama. I like when you hold me. I just don't want to look like a child forever is all." Yami smiled. He wanted his love to be able to fit in his arms and lap as well and to enjoy riding his father's broad shoulders all around the palace and town when they went out. Soon enough, Yugi felt cramps in his belly, groin, and sides. He began to bleed as a girl does when she became a woman. Mahad was called to examine Yugi. He came out to the worried parents. "He's a little early but he's finished. They ran inside and both very nearly went into heat. Yugi lay on the bed nude. A thin sheet covered nothing but his privates but a peek of his round, well-formed a** was visible. He was indeed short but his legs were well-shaped even if the left, laying on a red cushion, was still limp. He was tiny and toned and his spiky hair now falling in a tr-colored waterfall. His round eyes had just a bit of sharpness to them but otherwise, there was nothing drastic. "That hurt." he pouted. "I'm all wet down there." he blurted out innocently as it turned out a light pink shade dusted Yami's nose that Atem smirked at. once they had dressed Yugi and put him to sleep knowing his husband was hard as well already seeing the tent in Yami's skirt.

 **()()()(start of lemon)()()()**

once in their room Atem pinned Yami down to the locked door kissing his koi deeply slipping his tongue in and mapping out that hot wet mouth gliding over teeth and coiling around the other's tongue loving the moans and gasps coming from his lover. Yami wrapped his long legs around his mate's waist. He gasped as Atem wasted no time in driving his c*** into him. "Oh Ra!" Yami roared. He loved being taken against a wall or door. To feel his husband deep inside. "Did... you... see... him... hear... Aaaaaaah!... him?" he panted into time to the hard thrusts.

Atem carried his lover to the bed nipping his shoulders and sucking marks around his mate's collar bone and shoulders in very see able places that marked Yami as his and his alone... for now until their other mate was ready.

Yami moaned. "I wish we could both fill his womb with our seed. He'd grow each of us an heir at once. My darling, is that possible?" he leaned forward to lick his mate's huge d*** up and down and to swirl his tongue around the dripping slit. "it is possible but it would have to be done on a full moon when both your bodies are at full strength My Moon." Atem answered after flipping Yami over lightly spanking him watching the now red member stand at attention.

"More. Sun of my life. My universe revolves around you." He gasped feeling the hard shaft and he thrust back and began to f*** himself against it without aid. The full moon. Yami's birthday. Yami knew exactly what he wanted that day. "Whatever we have to do, Ate." he panted as Atem ran his hands up and down his back. "Make him our bride. No matter what, yes?"

Nodding Atem palmed the now rock-hard member Yami almost came had it not been for the tight black ribbon tied to his member with magic stopping his chances of releasing anytime soon while Atem removed every article of clothing leaving him only in silver jewelry with pearls engraved with the full moon. "Beautiful Moon my one and only shadowed light." Ghosting his lips against Yami's sensitive skin Atem stopped above Yami's navel dipping his tongue inside it causing Yami to arch and cry out.

"Please let me release." Yami begged. ''anything. I'll do anything!" the queen begged. His husband, the site of Yugi's new body...it was killing him! Atem chuckled. "Promise to put on a good show for me with our Little Star on the next full moon. You'll let me take you both so neither of you will be able to leave the bed for days." Yami agreed. "And you'll both wear nothing all the while." Yami agreed again.

 **()()end of lemon()()**

The day of the full moon, Yugi had his own celebration to welcome him to adulthood. He still loved dolls so he received many and he was sure to thank each person and bless them. His mother and father took him to their thrones and shut the privacy curtain. "Our beautiful doll, our star," Yami gave Yugi a small box. "Listen, my love." Yugi nodded. "You may only open this on one condition." Yami said. Yugi blinked. "What's that?" Atem kissed his head. "You must remember what you told us as a child. What you wanted more than anything. Do anything to make that dream come true. And you must still want to. Otherwise, give the box back." Yugi thought. What had he said? He thought hard. His greatest wish. Finally, he opened his eyes. "I know." His parents watched him with anticipation. Yugi held up the box. He opened it. Inside were two rings. One gold and engraved with a sun. One silver and engraved with a moon. He smiled and got teary eyed. He put both rings on his finger. "Yes." he said. He wanted to be their bride.


	6. Author's Note

Hello, everyone, this is just a note for a slight update for stuff i have. i will be asking for a beta reader and editor for my stories along with the collabs i have currently written.

please pm me or leave an answer in the comments if you would like to be my beta reader and editor thank you for reading this see you soon.


End file.
